Coke and Tea
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Santana mengira Valentine kali ini akan sedingin salju. Namun perkiraannya salah. Valentine memang selalu dingin, tapi selalu ada cara untuk menghangatkannya. Untuk P-FFC Valentine di Infantrum.


**Coke and Tea **© me****

**Glee ****© Fox**

**Ode to Joy © Ludwig van Beethoven.**

* * *

><p>Santana tidak suka bepergian. Selama seperempat abad hidupnya, baru kali ini ia berada di luar Amerika. Tak pernah terlintas di kepalanya untuk <em>terdampar <em>di sebuah negara Eropa. Setelah lulus kuliah, ia mencari peruntungan di kota para malaikat—Los Angeles—sebelum mendarat di West End, teater terkenal di Inggris, satu tahun lalu. Dan di sinilah ia. Di sebuah kafe di sudut kota London. Pertunjukan baru akan dimulai malam hari, jadi ia memilih untuk bersantai di tengah gempuran musim dingin yang kejam. Entah mengapa, butiran salju yang melayang di luar selalu mengingatkannya pada _gadis itu, _hingga ia memilih tempat di sudut ruangan yang jauh dari jendela, tepat di seberang pintu masuk.

Santana memandang kalender di salah satu sisi dinding. Tanggal 14 Februari. Tanggal yang disebut-sebut sebagai hari kasih sayang. Persetan dengan hari kasih sayang. Ia memiliki jadwal di West End pada malam harinya. Tak ada waktu untuk sekadar berkumpul dengan orang-orang tercinta. _Kalau _ia memiliki orang yang dicintainya.

Nyatanya memang tidak.

* * *

><p>Sebuah dentingan piano yang dimainkan oleh pianis kafe membawa Santana ke alam lamunan. Ia berharap musik-musik sendu akan dimainkan saat cuaca seperti ini. Ia berpikir dengan begitu alam khayalnya bisa terbang sejenak ke New York, tempat Brittany bekerja sebagai salah satu <em>main dancer <em>Beyonce. Batinnya setengah kaget dan sisanya merutuk kala indera pendengarannya mengenali lantunan nada yang dimainkan oleh sang pianis. Nada-nada gembira menghangatkan hatinya yang sebeku jalanan di London.

Ia kenal benar nada itu. Sebagai salah satu pentolan klub paduan suara di sekolah dulu, ("Demi Tuhan, _Ode to Joy! _Anak TK saja bisa memainkan ini!"—kedua manik bulatnya berputar kesal karena menurutnya irama itu terlalu sederhana untuk seorang pianis kafe) ia cukup hapal dengan alunan musik yang tidak sesuai dengan suasana hatinya tersebut.

Dengan malas, Santana memutar kepala, menghadap belakang. Matanya melebar begitu melihat siapa yang duduk di balik piano. Seorang pemuda tampan berambut keemasan balas tersenyum menatap Santana yang kebingungan. Senyum itu… ia tahu betul hanya ada dua orang yang memiliki senyum sarkastis seolah dunia sudah takluk di tangan mereka. Dirinya, dan _orang itu._

Tanpa sadar, Santana menyunggingkan senyum yang sama.

* * *

><p>"Udara dingin seperti ini, kau justru minum <em>coke? <em>Yang benar saja," Sebastian mengambil duduk tepat di seberang kursi Santana dengan santainya. Ia bahkan tak repot-repot mengucapkan 'hai' atau 'permisi'. Sungguh Santana _sekali. _Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka mudah dekat. Tentu saja selain orientasi mereka yang sama. Sebastian _gay, _Santana sendiri _lesbian. Perfect._ Santana benci berhubungan dekat dengan lelaki, tapi mengetahui bahwa Sebastian tak akan mendekatinya, ia menjadi lega dan berpikir dapat berteman dengannya.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengurusi minumanku," balas Santana santai. Ia menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya, menampilkan sikap mengintimidasi yang biasa. "Kau sendiri? Udara dingin seperti ini malah memainkan lagu anak-anak."

Kedua alis Sebastian terangkat, kilatan di matanya menunjukkan ketersinggungan. "Maksudmu _Ode to Joy? _Bukankah di cuaca seperti ini musik-musik riang seperti itu dibutuhkan? Dan jangan sekali-kali bilang _Ode to Joy _adalah lagu anak-anak. Itu adalah musik kebanggaan komponis _kami—"_

"—Beethoven, ya, ya," sela Santana cepat. Nama pemusik legendaris itu sudah terlalu sering disebutkan dalam buku pelajaran, jadi ia bosan jika harus mendengar orang lain bercerita tentangnya. "Perlu kusebutkan nama panjangnya?" sindirnya. Detik berikutnya ia terkesiap, " Oh, aku baru ingat kalau kau keturunan Jerman. Maaf."

"Maaf?" untuk kedua kalinya lengkungan di atas mata pria tampan itu terangkat, menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Aku tidak tahu seorang Santana bisa mengucapkan 'maaf'. Ada hubungannya dengan orang yang kau taksir dulu, kah? Siapa namanya? Britney, atau—"

"—Brittany," Santana menyela kalimat si pemuda. Butuh segala kekuatan untuk menyebutkan nama itu. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menyebutkannya, tapi tidak berhasil. Mengapa ia menjadi begitu responsif kala Sebastian menyinggungnya?

"Ups," Sebastian mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya aku membuka kartu. Aku memerhatikanmu dari pertama kali kau masuk tadi. Berhubung aku baru bekerja sambilan di sini, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sering ke sini atau tidak. Tapi melihat ekspresimu saat itu, kau terlihat kacau. Jangan menyela, kau memang terlihat berantakan," ucapnya buru-buru kala Santana mengerang protes, "jadi aku memilih lagu yang katamu _lagu anak-anak _itu. Siapa tahu bisa mencairkan topengmu. Tak kusangka dugaanku benar. Kau sedang merindukan seseorang."

Santana memilih diam, mencerna tiap kata yang berkejaran keluar dari mulut Sebastian. Ego tingginya menolak bahwa ia telah berubah. Namun, siapa yang bisa menjamin? Ia tinggal sendirian di London, dan Sebastian adalah orang pertama dari masa lalunya di Ohio yang ia temui di kota ini. Pendapat pemuda itu—meski Santana benci mengakuinya—mungkin ada benarnya.

Akan tetapi, ia berubah karena Brittany berubah. Gadis polos itu memilih untuk mengejar mimpinya menjadi penari profesional, meninggalkan dirinya di belakang. Santana sempat terombang-ambing di samudera bernama ketidakpastian, sebelum akhirnya memilih merantau ke London. Siapa sangka, eh, bertemu kawan lama di kafe kecil ini? Probabilitasnya bahkan mendekati nol!

Merasa tak punya pilihan, terlebih ia bertemu orang yang bisa memahaminya, Santana menceritakan segalanya pada Sebastian. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi emosional, sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia alami. Tak lupa bening-bening yang terbit di sudut matanya turut menghiasi mimik sedihnya. Tak lagi ia memedulikan matanya yang mungkin bengkak saat tampil nanti.

Begitu gadis di depannya selesai bercerita, Sebastian terpaku dalam diam, hanya memandangi wajah cantik yang memerah akibat emosi itu. Ia memilih mengabaikan waktu dan menunggu kawannya tenang. Sampai tetes salju mulai membasahi pelataran kafe dan Santana sudah kembali tenang—hanya sesekali menyusut ujung matanya—pemuda itu menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. _Ode to Joy. _Terang saja perbuatannya membuat gadis Hispanik tersebut mengerutkan kening. Heran.

Santana tidak mengerti satu kata pun karena Sebastian menyanyikannya dalam bahasa Jerman. Lipatan di keningnya semakin dalam seiring kata demi kata yang dilagukan suara tinggi itu. Sampai Sebastian selesai, Santana hanya bisa bertampang bodoh melihat pemuda bertungkai semampai di depannya tersenyum geli.

"Tunggu, jangan marah dulu. Aku hanya mencoba menghiburmu. Kurasa kau tidak perlu tahu arti dari syair _Ode to Joy _tadi, kulihat kau bukan orang yang peduli akan apapun yang berkaitan dengan keagamaan. Tapi percayalah, jangan bersedih," jelas Sebastian.

Pernyataan yang tak jelas apa maksudnya—karena Santana tentu tidak bisa menangkap kata 'menghibur' yang dilakukan lulusan Dalton Academy itu—sama sekali tidak membuatnya melengkungkan suatu kurva pun di bibirnya.

"Jujur, aku paling buruk dalam hal menghibur. Terserah kau mau mengartikan syair tadi seperti apa. Tapi lagu itu hanya untuk orang yang ceria. Kau bisa menyanyikannya kalau kau sedih. Kalau kau tidak hapal syairnya, senandungkan saja nadanya."

Santana menelengkan kepala, memandangi Sebastian yang terus merekahkan senyum yang sudah mematahkan hati banyak wanita itu. Ia masih tak mengerti.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak pandai menghibur orang yang sedih," cetus Sebastian seolah dapat membaca pikiran Santana, "kau bahkan mungkin orang pertama yang berkeluh kesah padaku. Tapi sebagai teman, bukankah aku hanya perlu mendengarkan dan memberi opsi sebuah solusi? Hanya kau yang dapat menyembuhkan luka itu, Santana."

Teman? Sebuah kata yang asing. Tapi Santana tak bisa menolak sebuah gelombang hangat merambati tubuhnya, menghangatkan hatinya, mencairkan ego dan sikap anti-sosialnya. Inikah yang dinamakan teman? Ia memiliki teman di klub Glee, tapi seorang _teman dekat yang bisa diajak bicara? _

"Seperti sekarang. Hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari. Kita seharusnya bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai, tapi kita justru menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang bernasib sama. Aku tidak menyesal. Jujur, aku belajar banyak dari perasaan tak terbalasku pada Blaine, hingga aku belajar bagaimana membedakan teman dan _orang spesial_."

Santana masih saja membisu.

"Karena aku sendiri, kau sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu Valentine bersama? Sebagai sepasang teman. Dan sebaiknya kita mulai dari mengganti minuman bersodamu dengan secangkir teh hangat."

* * *

><p>Santana memang tidak mengenal arti teman, tapi toh ia mengangguk, sedikit bersyukur karena Hari Kasih Sayang tahun ini tidak sedingin udara London yang menusuk.<p>

"Teh hangat? Boleh juga," gumamnya sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang sudah lama teronggok di sudut hatinya.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
